Once upon a Vongola
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: A fine day at Vongola International School, Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Ryohei slept in their classes imagining their in a Fairytale story. I suck at summaries. Lot of my OC's in this story.8027 slight
1. Snow White and the 3 dofuses

Hi Fanfic Readers!

This story is a sneakpeek for the crossover I'm making this year, But i need more OC's for this Crossover. If you want to be in this Crossover or Hangout with your fave characters go to my forum. The forum link is in my Profile. I'd like to dedicate this story to my classmates who helped me and gave idea to this story, Francis Doruelo, Dan Deano and Alexander Yuson. THANKS GUYS!

This fanfic is related to the Episode Once upon a Suite life on Suite life on Deck. I added with twist. I'm not commiting plagiarism. I just revised this.

I have lots of my Oc's in this story.

This maybe long but imagine this in your thoughts you will die in laughter.

Enough Talk! Enjoy the juice of Comedy

* * *

><p>Once upon a vongola<p>

One day at the Vongola University, Tsuna was so relief, because there was one more class for the day, so he could goof off, Relax, Hang with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei or being tortured by Reborn. But, the worst of all, His last class was history. He hated history, He couldn't get all the right details all about the Sumerians, Mesopotamia, Aztecs and that whole Brouhaha.

We all know, Tsuna was never the academic type, or the sporty type. But there is one good thing he's good at, and that's fighting, in his HDWM that is. Tsuna was walking toward his next class. He open the door to his classroom, everything was simple. Some students was just chatting, some students are looking outside the window, watching the leaves carried by the wind. And some students are reading. But the good news is everyone in the school is not teasing as "Dame-Tsuna" because they are looking at the X generation boss of the Vongola plus it's against school regulations.

Tsuna was in his seat waiting for the teacher, As a student approaches the young boss.

"Hey Tsuna-kun" As he greeted with a smile

"Oh, It's you" Tsuna was happy to see a student like him reminded a bit about Yamamoto. "What's your name again?" Tsuna scratched his head because his used to his friends back at his old school, I think?

"Francis, Francis Doruelo " As he point his name to his ID, " Got it memorized?" As he tap two of his fingers at Tsuna's forehead.

"Yeah, I guess" As he rubs his forehead, admitting that had to hurt. Francis just chuckled how a small thing can be so painful

"Wow, Tsuna, for such a small thing, you whine." As he raised his arms and crossed them.

"Hey!" Tsuna whined

"Sorry, I was just kidding"

As the door slides open, all the students went to their seats and behave like normal students. Or is it?

"Good Afternoon Class." The teacher greets

"Good Afternoon and Praise be the Lord Jesus Christ to you and us all, Sr. Mitchell" The students greeted and bow their heads to their teacher as a sign of respect.

"You may now take your seat"

"Thank you Sr. Mitchell" The students took their seats

Logan Mitchell grabs a piece of chalk in his chalk box, and he writes Black Forest

"All right class, we will now study all about Black Forest"

"Oh, Are we gonna eat cake?" One of the students hope they could eat Black forest cake

"Not those kinda black forest, Black forest is the forest in Germany, The setting of many famous fairytales"

"Oh, I like Cinderella" London is the one to first to suggest "The way those sweet stepsisters make that poorly dress girl, sweep up and lock her in the attic" After her reason she laugh manically. "All thought after that, the story kinda goes downhill." And she has awkward look in her face.

"Tell me about it, there all about young pretty girls, dressing up puffy outfits, and sweep of their feet by prince charming" The teacher giggles a bit "BUT THAT ACTUALLY NEVER HAPPENS!" The students were a bit shock

"It happen to me" Tsuna admitted the truth

"Whoa! Who knew you're such a ladies man, Tsuna-kun" Francis was shock after hearing Tsuna admitted that he had a Girl/Boyfriend

"Who is it, Tsuna-kun" Josh asked

"Sorry, it's a secret" Tsuna keep his mouth under lock and key

"I know." Bailey already knew Tsuna's secret admirer

"Okay, that's enough." Logan decided to break their topic

"Well, don't worry Sr. Mitchell Someday your princess will come" Alexander gave Mr. Mitchell the day when he will find true love.

"Thank you, Alexander, but to tell you the truth, I already found who I'm looking for." He already found his true love.

"Who is it, Sr. Mitchell" Alexander is eager to know

"I can't tell you" As the teacher looks at the blackboard to cover his blush.

"Didn't we study this last week" London pointed out, none of the students answer her and she looks away, embarrassed.

*5 minutes later*

"Before we read the fairytale, we need to understand the contacts, of the patriarchal society, in which they originated. If we construct a timeline, what we find is that despite the fact that women were often..." Sr. Mitchell was going with the lesson.

Up the back, London and Tsunayoshi is starting to get tired. They yawn a couple of times and Sr. Mitchell's voice slowly becomes less distinct... And they starts to have a daydream as The rich girl and Tsunayoshi fall asleep on the desk

_London's dream:_

_The screen fades in to what appears to be some sort of forest with a pinks sky. London, who is dressed like an evil queen in a stunning red dress and a big puffy wig is twirling around and speaking to the talking mirror from her closet. Evil music plays in the background as London laughs._

"_Hahahahhahahah!" She was laughing evilly and faced her magical talking mirror. "__Mirror, mirror, on the ground: who is the "beautifilist" in the town...__D or something?" She asked and faced her mirror and wait for the mirror's answer_

"_You, of course" London was pleased. "And I'm not just saying that because you sign my paychecks" The mirror chuckled_

"_Mirror, I love you" But, the mirror saw a disturbance. "Now hold that thought" The mirror will announce the most fairest of them all. "I hate to say this, But he's prettier than you" London turn around and saw a guy instead of a girl. It was Tsuna-kun?_

"_La-da-da-da-da-da.__," Tsuna sang harmoniously, the bird harmonize him "Fly away my friend" Tsuna let him flew but he died. And continue picking flowers_

"_WHAT!" London was shock, envious and angry when she saw him. "Mirror, you are cracking up!" _

"_If there's any consolation, you have a nice personality" The mirror told the queen a sarcastic joke_

_London gasped and insulted. "I DO NOT! And I absolutely have no friends to prove it."_

_The hunter was walking around till the rich girl saw him was Alexander._

"_You hunter, come here" The rich girl commanded_

"_Oh, good day." The hunter greeted the queen. "You are looking well, queen." As the hunter, bow to the queen._

"_DUH!" The queen was pointing out the obvious. As she ceased the joke, she walks closer to the hunter. "Hunter, I want you to find a boy." As she starts a plan with her devious tone._

_Alexander sighs with frustration. "Ugh, you sound like my brother."_

"_No, I mean, I want you to hunt him down and me his head!" London commanded her task evilly_

_Alexander was a bit grossed out yet scared. "I don't think I have a license for that."_

_London's patience was getting thin "Just do it!" As the evil queen demanded._

"_All right." Alexander agreed to do it on the outside, but on the inside, He wants to jump off a cliff. "How will I find this boy?" Alexander needs some details about the victim._

_The queen agreed and described Tsuna. "He has face of a goblin, Hair like a witch's broom and skin as sickly pale as a vampire's tushi."_

"_Got it!"The hunter walks off towards Tsuna as London goes and stands in front of her mirror again. Alexander looks around and turns to the queen._

"_I don't see anyone like that." he happily points at Tsuna. "Just that handsome guy over there!_

_London was getting frustrated "Oh, That's him!"_

_Alexander was getting anxious "Oh, okay! All right" As he turns away to the queen and towards Tsuna to plan his attack._

_Evil music plays as he puts on a tough face and decides he will strangle the Vongola boss from behind. He gets his hands in position and slowly approaches he's target.. But the evil music stops when Tsuna turns around to see him or His Vongola Hyper Intuition saved him. The hunter puts his hands on his head and speaks normally to act natural._

"_Oh, hello…" Alexander was acting natural._

"_Oh, Hello." Tsuna clearly has no idea on what's happening. "You must be one of those dwarves, I here run around these woods." As he pats Alexander's shoulder._

_Alexander was insulted. "I AM NOT! I AM OF AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR THIS CENTURY!_

"_All right." Tsuna declared peace with a harmonious tone "Would you like to help me pick flowers? " As he grabs Alexander's hand. "The Roses are in bloom. Come!" Tsuna happily skips off to the towards the rose bush, But he trips on a stone on the other side. Tsuna just pathetically whined._

_Evil music starts up as he bends over and Alexander takes out a keyblade from nowhere to kill him with. He holds it up and slowly approaches him as before…. But the evil music stops as he was caught once again when the young Vongola turns around._

_Tsuna gasped when the hunter saw him with a long black key, the side hilt guard comprises with two bat-like wings extending downward, the teeth in a shape of Kanji for "Darkness"_ 闇, _the keychain is black crown necklace and A chain-like design runs up the length of the key._

"_Oh, Wonderful! You have a key knife"Tsuna didn't assume the worst thing._

_Assuming the key is to cut the rose. Tsuna takes it from Alexander and kneels down to the roses. Alexander shrugs and sighs due to Tsuna's cluelessness, Tsuna cuts some roses and stands up to hand the key back to the hunter._

_Tsuna handing the key "Here you… careful, that's sharp. Someone could go to a comatose. He didn't realize how that sounds to Alexander._

"_Oh… " The hunter sighs_

_Tsuna sniffs his rose and then place it under the hunter's nose for him to sniff. Tsuna places the rose in the front pocket on Alexander's outfit_

"_Oh, Lovely!" touches Alexander's nose "Boop!"_

"_Oh, Boop!" The hunter was flattered. But the hunter was switched to his confusion face. "Oh, Look. The queen wants me to get rid of you." _

"_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE! But why would the queen would want to get rid of me? Did I do something wrong?" Tsuna was panicking._

"_Calm down, I don't even want to be a hunter." As the hunter threw his key and the key glowed and disappeared._

_Tsuna was relived as if he wasn't wanted to be killed. "Good for you, cause you being a hunter so not good for your self-esteem._

" _Tell me about it, I wanted to be a musician. Ahaha." As Alexander continued "But my father was all (Stern voice) "Oh, that's not music, that's noise." And I was all, "Well you don't understand me, man! Check this!" Alexander runs to the bush behind Tsuna._

"_Let's see here" As he steps away_

_Alexander gets an electric guitar from the bush and plays a quick tune which sounds pretty good. He waves his hands around to add effect._

"_Man, This guys stinks" Tsuna thought "Oh, wow, that is really….. " He's not sure what to say "Original!" Until he finally answered _

"_Oh, thank you."Alexander smiles by Tsuna's honest opinion "Look, I would love to help you, but the queen must think that you are dead._

"_Oh! Uh…" Tsuna leans his neck and put her best dead face, sticking out his tongue with blood in the side of his mouth. He stays like that for a few seconds, and then wakes up again to see if the hunter likes it._

_Alexander was impressed yet a bit unease. "Oh, that's good." They both chuckled, Tsuna looks flattered. "But I was thinking, more the running away and hiding sort of thing." Alexander suggested a scenario to Tsuna._

"_Right!" Tsuna smiled with agreement." There was an awkward pause where two smiled stare at each other._

_Alexander decides to break the awkward silence. "And go."_

"_Oh!" Tsuna quickly runs away from the hunter and into the forest_

_*Next page*_

_Inside a dirty cabin there are 3 beds with covers pulled over all of them. There is also an empty pizza box lying around from "Pizza Hut". The young Vongola boss found his way to the cabin and he's knocking on the door._

_Tsuna is outside knocking. "Hello! Hello!" As The boss opens the door and peeks his head inside the cabin. "Is anybody here?"_

_Tsuna looks around and state of the beds doesn't seem to catch her attention as anyone being in the room. He steps inside and closes the door, which triggers the awakening of Lambo, Dan and Marcus, who are dressed as dwarves. They lye up in their beds and screamed with shock. Tsuna screams also, they all have beards except for Dan. They all get up of their beds and approaches Tsuna. _

"_Who the heck are you?" Marcus asked_

"_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.." He realizes he should hide his identity "…I mean, Sawada …Tsuna._

"_I'm lazy" As the idiot cow introduce him first_

"_I'm sloppy" As Marcus introduced next_

"_And I'm…" As Dan approaches Tsuna. "..just crashing here until I can find my own place."_

"_Oh." Tsuna just agreed with Dan. Lambo was picking his nose his nose. Marcus points at him_

"_You want to wait till' we get to the mine before your start digging" Marcus was referring to Lambo._

"_Shut up! Mime your own business will you!" As he withdraws his fingers._

"_Um, aren't there supposed to be seven of you?" Tsuna asked_

"_Oh, you're thinking about those 7 stuck up jerks that live next door." As Marcus crossed his arms._

"_Yeah, they do one movie seventy years ago and they think there hot stuff."Lambo was just jealous because they got pick and they didn't._

"_Anywho, I was looking for a place to stay, But I see this…" As he looks around the cabin "…Lovely cabin is occupied."_

_Tsuna turns for the door planning to leave, Marcus calls him and he turns back._

"_Oh-ho-ho-ho. Not so fast! Maybe you could stay. If you do a little cooking, maybe some cleaning?"_

"_Uh, what do I look like? A butler?" As he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms._

_Lambo holds up a small black maid outfit on a coat-hanger from a pile in front of them. "You will when you wear the little uniform."_

_Then Dan hit Lambo in the head. "DON'T BE A PERVT!" _

_Marcus reaches for the broom and hands it to the young Vongola._

_*Next Page* _

_Back out in the woods, London is admiring herself in her mirror as she turns around when the hunter walks over from behind._

"_Is the deed done?" London asked_

"_Of course, my queen." As he bow down to the queen. "I bought you his head as proof." As he shows Tsuna's __**"Head"**_

_He puts on a cheesy smile as he offers out a carved pumpkin with pieces of hay hanging it of for hair, in the place of a head, hoping it will trick London. London puts her inspection face for a brief moment and is satisfied._

"_Yup, That's him!" London was satisfied with his __**"Head"**_

"_Ah!" Not wanting his luck to run out, Alexander hands London the carved pumpkin and runs off quicker than you blink. London puts the carved pumpkin on a tree stump nearby. The mirror has worked out the truth._

"_Geezzz… thank goodness she never asked me who's the smartest in the land" Mirror was chuckling. London approaches the mirror._

"_Okay, here we go. London started dancing happily "Mirror, mirror, in the woods: Now who's got the goods?" And look straight forward to the mirror._

"_Oh what does it matter what I think? It's just one mirror's opinion." Mirror was scared to tell the truth, yet he point out a truth, She's listening to a mirror given by his daddy that always get good praises all the time, Go figure._

"_Tell me, or I'll kick the shards out of you!" London is forcing the mirror to tell the truth._

"_Oh, you are evil!" The mirror insulted her. _

"_Oh, stop!" She flick her hand to the mirror, she's very flattered_

_Mirror decided to return to the topic. "Okay, Okay. It's Tsunayoshi! "London gasped because of mirror's answer. " He's still alive! And he's playing house with some dwarves. "He suddenly felt guilty as he spoiled the truth. "Oh, I hate myself!"_

_London turns away from the mirror and looks after the hunter._

"_What? I've been tricked by that hunter!" Evil queen leans down to the carved pumpkin's level. "And whoever this boy was…" London punches the carved pumpkin off the tree stump and looks into the distance with an evil face as she plots her revenge._

_*Next page*_

_Back at the dwarves cabin, Tsuna was humming as he finishes making the beds. The cabin is in a completely different state and everything state and everything was clean and as good as new! for now. There's no more rubbish on the floor or anything. The dwarves come walking past him towards the door with their picks._

"_Bye, Tsuna" Dan greet_

"_Bye, Tsuna" next by Marcus_

"_It's off to , well, you know…" Lambo greeted last_

_The three dwarves walk out of the cabin, The Vongola boss closes the door behind them and he sat on one of the beds and looks at his Sky Vongola ring Vers. X. As London , dressed in a black coat with a black hood on and a white wig, carrying a basket of apples, comes to the door. She's pretending to be an old woman and crouch her back over slightly._

"_Hello, my not at all handsome." London greeted with her old woman's voice. Tsuna didn't reply and ignored London. _

"_Hello!" London threw one of her apples at Tsuna's head._

"_Ow!" Tsuna reacted to the pain and saw an old lady. "Sorry about that." He glides over to the door and looks at London. "Do I know you?" Tsuna was starting to get suspicious._

"_NO!" London alarmed at first. "I'm just an old lady who lives in the neighborhood." Acts with her old lady voice._

"_Oh, You don't look that old." Tsuna pointed one thing, first of all, She has no wrinkles, second she's has no concussion. Tsuna knew she's not old, He just playing along. _

_London takes off her hood and looks flattered. She has a maroon headband in. "I've had a little work done." She spoke with her normal voice. Tsuna didn't react beyond no reason. The disguise queen (Not) reaches into her basket and speaks in an old voice again. "I bought you a little house-warming gift." She gives the poisoned apple to Tsuna._

"_Oh, An apple! Thanks." Tsuna happily accepts the apple. As The Vongola take a bite , London wiggles her fingers with an evil cackle… But fortunately for Tsuna, Nothing happens._

"_Mmm.. Very good." Tsuna walks back inside the cabin, But London looks confused as she follows him after. "It doesn't taste funny? (Normal voice) Maybe a little poison-y?"_

"_No, It's good. You know what they say, An apple a day keeps the doctor away" Tsuna happily enjoys his apple. _

"_Darn! Wrong apple." A she turns away from the boss, was very annoyed, London looks through her basket searching for the right apple, but they are all the same, So it is very much like trying to find a needle in a haystack.. London gives up on her search and turns back to Tsuna._

"_Can I see that for a second" London was referring to the apple._

"_Sure!" Tsuna gave the apple to London and abruptly smacks Tsuna on the forehead with it. Tsuna collapses to the ground. London looks at Tsuna, smiled with victory and runs out._

_*Next page*_

_Later on, Lambo, Marcus, and Dan arrive back home from the mine. They walk in the door and yet they don't notice a body on the ground._

"_All I'm saying is, is that farty should not be working in the mine. All right?" waving the air in front of him. The boys step forward and look down to the ground. The young Vongola boss lying down, passed out, with a hand resting on his forehead. _

"_Whoa!" Lambo was shocked. "Dude passed out on our floor." With hands held in the air. Zack walks over to Tsuna's side and looks down at him._

"_Wow, It's like a Big Time Rush concert around here" Marcus exclaimed, because every time you go on a concert with your favorite boy band you would passed out.._

"_We better dispose it properly" Dan exclaimed_

_The boys look at each other, unsure what's their next move should be. Lambo pokes Tsuna's feet with his finger._

_*Next Page*_

_The dwarves have Tsuna lying on an old-fashioned wheelbarrow made of wood and Lambo is carting him out into the woods. Marcus is leading the way and Dan is walking behind talking._

"_THIS ISN'T NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Dan yelled._

_Marcus is looking around to make sure no witnesses around. "Come on, Come on! Hurry up! Come on. Come on." That's the signal for Lambo to stop. "Right there Right there._

_Zack leaves the wheel barrow and steps away._

"_Oh wait, wait." Dan places a flower on Tsuna's chest and steps back to admire him. " Awwwww. Okay._

_On Dan's signal , Lambo tips the wheelbarrow and Tsuna's body drops off onto the ground with a small thump. Marcus looks around to make sure no one saw the incident.  
><em>

_*Next Page*_

_In the same area, later on, the dwarves are gone and a familiar tune on the electric guitar is heard as Yamamoto, dressed like a prince except with a modern touch, He's wearing black and white color scheme, with the symbols on his pants resembling the eye of the wind and wearing a cape, comes walking along with dignity. He is being followed by Alexander, still a hunter. Yamamoto sighs as Alexander finishes playing his tune and make gestures with his arms._

"_…" Almost creating silence to add effect, waving his hand in the air, pretending there is a crowd. "Thank you, Thank you!"_

"_Haha, That was very amusing." He was pleased inside and outside, He's always in his Cheerful self_

"_You should hear the whole band. Beauty and the Beasty-boys." The hunter suggested to the prince._

_As Yamamoto walks, he almost trips over a plant which is covering Tsuna's body on the ground where it was left by the dwarves. He leans down to Investigate._

"_What the.." Yamamoto removes the plant from Tsuna's body and sad music plays as he looks at the Vongola Boss._

"_He's beautiful." Yamamoto told to the hunter._

_Yamamoto triumphantly leans down to Tsuna, and slowly, as he flaps his cloak out of the way, reaches to kiss the Vongola boss, He cupped the Vongola boss' cheek and pressed his lips towards Tsuna's lips, But of all of a sudden, Tsuna wakes up with eyes wide open with surprised. The Vongola sprayed him with X-Burner-in-a-can. Yamamoto rubbed his eyes despite the pain. And shock as Tsuna gets back in his feet._

"_Oww! My Eye!." Yamamoto was in pain_

_Tsuna is still holding the X-Burner-in-a-can." What were you doing?" remaining in a serene tone._

"_Trying to wake you up with a kiss" Yamamoto can hardly see. Yamamoto leans down to the ground and rubs his eyes on Tsuna's Tie. Tsuna just grabbed Yamamoto's Collar and.._

"_Ever heard of.." Tsuna slaps Yamamoto several times. "HEY, WAKE UP DUDE!"Tsuna copied Lal Mirch's Bitchy slaps. After a several slaps, He lets go of Yamamoto and steps away. _

"_My Apologies your highness." He bows he's head and seeks forgiveness._

"_You're forgiven." Tsuna has a smirk in his face. "You're kinda, Cute."_

"_So, uh… you wanna live happily ever after? " Yamamoto is still rubbing his eye "Once I apply sun flames to my eyes." Tsunayoshi is transfixed by Yamamoto's cuteness and charm. He chuckles in delight. _

"_Okay.." The Vongola boss hold hands with Takeshi.  
><em>

_*Next Page*_

_Back on the other side of the woods, London back in her red, evil queen dress pacing around near her mirror and talking to it. The basket of apples in on the tree stump nearby where she walks._

"_Mirror, Mirror on the stand:" She stood still and faced to her not so magical talking mirror. "DON'T MAKE ME GRIND YOU INTO SAND!" London forcefully make the mirror tell the truth. _

"_You're the prettiest. No contest. You're hot, like…Dragon's breath." Mirror lied to London. He is just saying it to just please her. Because if he didn't He will ended up turning into a waffle iron._

_London gasps with flattery as she hears these words spoken to her, unaware they are untrue._

"_Really? Thanks. Well, I try to take care of myself. Exercise," Moves her arms in a circular motion. "Eats lots of fruits and veggies.. " London reaches for the basket of apples and takes a bite from the first one she grabs. But her face goes still in expression all of a sudden as she realizes she took a bite from the poisoned apple that she lost earlier. _

"_Uh-oh" London falls to the grounds with a thump._

"_I love a happy ending! HAHahahaha!"_

_It's the end of the fairy-tale. Zoom out on London lying on the floor with the apple in her hand still and the mirror lighting up as it laughs. _

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>*Short Teaser*<em><br>_

Gokudera: HOW DARE YOU KISSED THE TENTH! *Holds eight dynamites in his hand*_  
><em>

Yamamoto: Maa ,Maa, Gokudera, Its just acting.

Dan: So, what's the next scripts Joshua._  
><em>

Joshua: Oh, Here you go. *Gives scripts to everyone*_  
><em>

Gokudera: *Looks at the script* WHAT! I DON'T WANT THAT STUPID COW IN THIS CHAPTER. _  
><em>

Lambo: I agree with stupidera._  
><em>

Yuson: Wow! Those two actually agreed on something.

Gokudera and Lambo: *Glared at Yuson*

Yuson: *Gulp*_  
><em>

Dan: You might wanna run Yuson.

Yuson: WAAAAAAAAAAHH! *Runs*

Gokudera: GET BACK HERE! *Runs with Lambo*

Joshua: *Sweatdropped* Here we go again.

_Sorry for boring you guys, Hope you guys like it. The next chapter is ongoing_

_Read and Review ;p_

* * *

><p>My Oc's in this chapter. SPOILER ALERT!<p>

Alexander Yuson:

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Personality: Sociable and Fun

Story: A student with a great life, An ordinary students with good grades and Sociable. Invited by a stranger, to Vongola University.

Francis Doruelo:

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Personality: Kind and Friendly

Story: A previous bully in his old school, In high school He finally got over his bullying and mischevious ways. Invited by a letter from Primo.

London Tipton:

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Personality: Impaired (It means Dumb or Not smart), Selfish and Heart-warming

Story: London was expelled by her old school in paris after not attending class for a 2 months, Her father negotiated with Iemitsu Sawada to deliverate a message to Primo for London to enroll at Vongola Unversity. Sometimes insinuating as stupid "muffin" school. (Its mafia), Yet she has a small kind side in her self. She's very dumb, But she has hidden intellectual side, Not clarly gonna show ever. She still learning ABC for 14 years and her reports has $100 dollars stapled to it and He used pearls or Rubies to write her name with. Primo believe London has a greater Potential to be smart. He sends London original Arthuro Vitali's Vongola style collection. (P.S: Don't ask)

Bailey Chainely 

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Personality: Kind, Smart, Fun, and Fun-loving.

Story: She finally got over Yales University, after 3 months without her Boyfriend Cody Martin. She decides to transfer to another school. Vongola Primo saw Bailey's Academic performance in her previous school, and decides she can be a perfect candidate. He sends Alaude to give her an Invitation letter saying a premium scholarship to Vongola University.

Dan Deano:

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Personality: Loyal and Thrustworthy

Story: He is a normal student yet, a very reunderstating personality. He receive an invitation to Vongola University personally by Knuckle after helping him carrying things to a chapel. Knuckle personally thinks Dan has good heart and saying these are attributes to be a great student and as Stewart of God.

Logan Mitchell:

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Personality: Smart, Reliable, Timid and Decisive

Story: He is a teenager with his best friends Kendall, James and Carlos. He is in Boyband named Big Time rush, But the band was requested by Vongola Primo in their University as teachers. He is shown a great teacher, Tsunayoshi pertains he has an adorable smile. Before they went to LA, He's planning to study to be a doctor.

Joshua "Toshito" Albarn:

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Personality: Smart, Reliable, Gullable, Agressive(When He's Angry) and Kind.

Story: He is a Junior High Student, With a natural fighting skills and Capacity to Cooking and Writing skills. Sometimes given some confidence with his Character partner, Tamashi, sometimes referred Oni-san. He is shown great singer, both male and Female voice. He was given an Invitation by Asari Ugetsu, By helping in his Music.

More sneakpeaks about my working crossover in the next chapter.


	2. Hansel and Greg with Lambo

Hello Guys!

This is the second chapter, This time It's Gokudera's dream, Plus I made him a bit weak, (No offense to all Gokudera fans) This is all the people who likes Gokudera and Ryohei's constant Arguements.

I have an Opening OC contest named **Student Enroll for Vongola International School**.Click this on my story and Read the applicaton to be the a Student of Vongola International School. I got 12 reviews so far, I wished you can give me some delicious ideas that will spice my working crossover.

You will be amaze after the results. I will pick 3 winners on October and 3 on December. Your Section will be depends on your personality. The sneakpeek of my crossover will be at the end of this chapter.

**Special Announcement for all Readers!**

**You can suggest or design uniforms on my Facebook or E-mail. Submission is only at Nov 30 2011.**

**One thing: On the girls, Mini skirts allowed, But not to small,Primo doesn't like pervy actions  
><strong>

**PM me for more Info. **

**Plzzz Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a Vongola chapter 2nd<strong>

Back in the class, the students are getting more and more disinterested in Sr. Mitchell's lesson. I'm not saying that his lesson is boring and all, but he is facing in the blackboard going on, and on and on with the lesson with barely noticing some students fell asleep.

London and Tsunayoshi on their desk fast asleep. Sr. Mitchell was writing on the board and discussing the lesson.

"The themes of abandonment continued in fairy-tales, because peasants were so poor they often couldn't afford to feed their families. Fairy-tales from many different cultures throughout history often used as…" He continues writing the lessons.

A few snores are head from various class members, but in particular Gokudera starts to drift off.. He leans his head down and he begins to have a day-dream about his own fairy-tale.

_Gokudera's dream:_

_This time it is a parody of Hansel and Gretel or Should I recall, Hansel and Gregg. Logan, who is the father, is leading Gokudera, Ryohei and there little brother Lambo walking through the woods that has a yellow sky. Gokudera is Gretel and Ryohei is Hansel or Should I say…_

"_Come on kids, keep up! " Logan called to their kids. Who were left behind out ._

"_I hate walking." Lambo complained after walking 5 miles for 3 minutes. The jog was Ryohei's idea. "Can't we just stay home and watch some TV? Generator Rex is on."_

"_Too much TV will rot your brain, Stupid cow." Gokudera was very pissed off when their mom asked them to get some fresh air, but the worst part is, He's with Turf top and Stupid Cow._

"_Yeah and you could use the exercise." Ryohei continued his stepping to his jogging._

"_Can it, Turf top, Gretel!" Lambo is very pissed off._

"_How many times have I told you! I prefer to be called Greg!"_

"_Hey, look. It's not my fault mom wanted a girl!" Lambo pointed the truth. _

"_Now, now, let's not bicker." As the smart boy places an arm around Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo's shoulder. "It's a beautiful day. It's wonderful to be out here taking a walk… deep… in the woods." Gokudera and Ryohei notices something off about their father, They thought, he was just pretending to be nice so he can ditch them. "With my __**"Three favorite boys!"**__ Eh!" Logan grabbed Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo in a big hug and finally letting go. But Ryohei knew it was a fake hug. _

_Lambo's stomach rumbled "I'm hungry!" He whined._

"_I can't imagine why. You've already eaten me out of the house and home." Logan shrugged and lightly snickers and playfully punches Lambo on the shoulders._

_Lambo turns around and notices that Gokudera has been dropping grape candies on the ground._

"_You have grape candy and you're throwing it on the ground?" Lambo was outraged _

"_I'm leaving a trail. Just in case we get lost." Gokudera explained_

"_What happened to your compass?" Ryohei asked._

"_I lost it." Gokudera turns his head answered the question and continues dropping more grape candy. Logan jumps on a tree stump nearby where they are standing to make an announcement. _

_Logan is looking up in the air pretending there's super model or something. "Hey, look! The emperor has no clothes!"_

_As soon as Hansel, Greg and Lambo look in the direction where Logan is pointing, He steps off the tree stump and went in a opposite direction. "So long, Suckers!" Logan's plan worked and runs away in the other direction. _

_Hansel, Greg and Lambo __turn back around to find Logan when they discover he was only joking, but he is not there._

_Lambo is looking around, to find their father, "Father?" The kid starts to panic "Father?"_

"_My extreme thoughts exactly." Ryohei knew what is gonna happen._

"_See, this is why I wanted to leave a trail." Gokudera is very proud of this plan._

_From behind, Ken, who is dressed up like a giant squirrel, has been picking up and eating all the pieces of grape candies that Gokudera left on the ground. Ryohei draw Gokudera's attention to the direction it is coming from._

"_Hey! Hey! Shoo! Squirrel! Shoo! Get out of here, you get!" The squirrel stares at Gokudera for a moment and then abruptly pushes him onto the ground. Gokudera screams in a high-pitched voice. Ryohei and Lambo looks over the squirrel with a creepy smile_

"_I like your hat." Ken demandingly wants Ryohei's hat. Ryohei takes his hat and offers it to Ken. "It's all yours, plus I hate the color to the extreme." _

_Ken snatches the hat and then jumps in Ryohei's face. Ryohei didn't react but Lambo hide in Ryohei's back, As they watch the squirrel walk off chuckling. Cody remains on the ground but as soon as the squirrel is gone, He jumps to his feet slowly and whacks his hat clean._

"_Wow. Tough forest." Gokudera as he cleans himself_

_*Next Page*_

_Some creepy twinkly music plays as the next scene begins: A house made of candy. There's a gingerbread table in the middle, Lollipops and candy-canes, everywhere… Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo are standing at the open door knocking to see if anyone is in._

"_Hello?" Ryohei, Gokudera and Lambo walk in a empty house. "See, I told you. An empty house."_

"_Made of candy !" Lambo runs over to the fireplace and grabs two big lollipops. "Score!" He starts licks one lollipop. "Oh, delicious."_

"_That's not very healthy." Ryohei and Gokudera watching Lambo licking lollipop. "Maybe we should keep walking and see if we can find a house made of tofu." Gokudera grabs Lambo to the door._

"_Oh yeah, Good idea man! " Lambo wants to stay and eats some more candy and pretending to be serious. "Okay, you guys look for that- and I'll stay here and warn any passing kids about the passing kids about the dangers of tooth decay." _

_Lambo keeps on licking on his lollipop and from behind, an old woman with dark skin, a wart on her nose and a witch' hat, sneaks in from the front door up to Lambo, Ryohei and Gokudera. It's Gingerbread underneath ll the prosthetics. She looks pretty sneaky and downright annoying._

"_Hello, Children." She enters her house noticing 3 trespassers in her home. But, she decides something devious in mind. Gokudera and Ryohei stares at her suspiciously for a minute, Lambo doesn't seem to be interested at all._

"_Oh, is this your house?" Gokudera asked calmly_

"_Were extremely sorry to disturbing you." Ryohei goes to step out of the house but Gingerbread stops him._

"_Oh, not at all." Gingerbread cackles like a witch and pokes Ryohei in the stomach, then walks to Lambo and does the same. "Look at you poor, skinny children. Why, you're welcome to stay here and eat whatever you like."_

"_Awesome!" Lambo walks awkwardly and places his lollipops on the gingerbread table in the middle of the room._

"_And later, I'll do the same thing." Gingerbread rubs Lambo's hair and licks her finger._

_Gingerbread walks off into the corner of the room and Ryohei and Gokudera eyes on her as she does so. Lambo is completely transfixed in eating as much as he can, and he goes to the chair made of chocolate chip cookies and rips a leg off it and bites it, He's chewing with happiness._

"_Hmmmmm! Chewy." The stupid ten-year old enjoying a piece of chewy cookie, He was dragged by Ryohei and Gokudera over the door._

"_Lambo, I've got a bad feeling about her." Gokudera's voice is low to prevent the witch about their plan_

"_I think we should just get out of here to the extreme." Ryohei suggested, But Lambo decides to stay._

"_Why? Cause she has a witch hat and a big warty nose? Who cares! She's my new Sugar-Mama."Lambo stated his reason to stay while Gingerbread looks over and Lambo approaches her. "Coming Mumma! "_

_Ryohei and Gokudera stays at the door. Lambo goes and sits at the gingerbread table. Gingerbread is now holding a book as she walks over and looks at deviously. "Oh, Delicious… I mean, __**"Delightful". **__The witch rubs Lambo's huge hair and she lifts her book up higher while reveals the cover: "101 Easy ways on How to Cook a Cow"_

_A little while later, Gingerbread went to the black market to buy ingredients, Ryohei is sitting with Lambo at the table still and is eating on a rainbow twirly-pop. Gokudera walks past them carrying a toilet roll. _

"_I can't believe the stupid cow ate the toilet." Gokudera was furious and puts the toilet paper in the fire place_

_Lambo puts down what he is gobbling at. While Lambo look de-energized and looks like a human soccer ball. "Uh, Yeah…. I probably should have saved that for last. Sorry, Turf-top and Stupidera."_

"_IT'S GREG! YOU MORON!" He was about to put his fist in the poor kid's head while a certain boxer stops him._

"_Don't use violence on kids." Ryohei is holding Gokudera's hands to prevent doing any harm to the poor kid._

"_Let me go turf top!" Gokudera was struggling against Ryohei's tight grip, But he's grip is like a crab._

"_Anyways, you should really cut down on the sweets," Gokudera puts his matter-of-factly. "I find that eating in moderation and daily exercise is the key."_

_Lambo doesn't care at all and reaches for a candy necklace. "Oh, yeah , about that. I also ate your treadmill."_

_Ryohei and Gokudera were surprised, to think one human, Can eat a steel enforced tread mill._

"_That wasn't made of candy." Ryohei was surprised._

"_That __explains why I have the runs." Lambo __chuckles and jogs on the spot. _

_Lambo keeps on jogging and the stress and pressure gets to him. He stops and pants as he grabs Ryohei's shoulder. He walks away and Ryohei walks over to the pantry._

"_There's got to be something I can use around here to eat a fruit." Ryohei opens one side of the pantry door and nothing is there. He opens the other side and it reveals the base of pie with Joshua's head sticking out of the top, He is smiling._

"_Ciaossu!" He greets with a smile._

_Ryohei collapsed on the floor, terrified while pointing on the pie. Gokudera and Lambo saw the pie and screaming and look at the pie._

"_TURF TOP! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Gokudera saw a person's head on a pie._

"_And WHY DOES THAT PIE HAVE A FACE!" _

"_I don't know!" He ceased his fear and took a long glance on Joshua's face. "Although, He is extreme cutie pie." Ryohei leans closer to the pie and leans on the cupboard and tickle his left ear, causing him to chuckle of flattery._

"_Dude, you're flirting with pastry." As Gokudera lit his cigarette and smokes._

"_yeah? Well you're flirting with Pneumonia." Gokudera looks away, smoking his cigarette. Ryohei turns back to Joshua._

"_Listen, you guys are in grave dangers. The woman who lives here is a witch, who fattens kids up before turning them into desserts!"_

"_Really? That's a first?" Gokudera state his opinion._

"_Trust me, Last week, the witch fatten up a kid and turned him into Chocolate marshmallow smores." Ryohei and Gokudera were grossed out "Although, It is delicious."_

"_I KNEW, THERES EXTREMELY FREAKY ABOUT HER!" Ryohei broke the silence, saying his "Manly instincts" was right._

"_We've got to get out of here!" Lambo realizes the danger in the situation._

"_Yeah, we're outty!" Gokudera and Ryohei dashes out the front door and Lambo slowly follows behind. Because his recent gain weight around his thighs and legs, he struggles greatly to match, Gokudera's or Ryohei's pace. He pants for breath and makes a stop against the chair for a moment. He continues and tries to get out the door, but with a sound of tension against the sides of his shorts, he gets stuck in the doorway! He tries to get out, but no success at all._

"_I'm stuck! Come here guys!" Lambo was calling to Ryohei and Gokudera._

_Ryohei and Gokudera run over and put their hands around Lambo to try pulling him out._

"_You just had to eat the coffee-table." Gokudera pointed while pulling Lambo out._

"_But…It was coffee flavored!" Lambo whines while eating his candy necklace._

_Gokudera stops trying to get Lambo out the door when the three of them look down the pathway and heard a familiar crackling voice._

"_Oh, no! The witch is coming back!" Gokudera pushes Lambo with much struggle into the house again._

"_I can't push him in there." _

"_Step aside, Octopus head." He slightly pushes him out of the way. And took one step back and positioned his fists._

"_Wai-Wait" Lambo is afraid he might get hit with his fists. _

"_MAXIMUM CANNON! " Ryohei punches the wall causing Lambo to be blown inside the house. Gokudera and Ryohei run to the house and Ryohei gets the broom._

"_I need…food" Lambo panics and Gingerbread enters the house_

"_What is going on here?"_

"_Nani mo nai …" Ryohei, Gokudera and Lambo pretending to be innocent._

_Gingerbread drops her grocery when she looks over to the pantry and finds that her "Kid pie" is fully visible. She runs over and gets down to it's level._

"_Hi there…."_

"_Have you been snooping in my pantry?" Gingerbread angrily stares at the trio._

"_What talking pie?" Gokudera pretending like he hasn't seen anything, yet he's still thinking on the spot._

_Gingerbread was furious and she walks over the Italian Mafioso and snatches the broom off him and starts cornering him._

"_Hmmmmmm…. You're not meaty enough to bake into a pie…" Gingerbread took a huge glide over Gokudera. "But I can boil your bones and turn you into a bra."She puts her devious evil face. By now, Gingerbread has cornered Gokudera alone to the pantry; Ryohei is at the front door watching, while Lambo is with Ryohei trying to resist eating more candy._

"_Or, or… and I'm just spit-balling here, maybe, um…uh…make something without kid it in?" Gokudera nervously answered while his legs was shaking _

"_NO!" Gingerbread goes to jump on Gokudera, but he runs away and she tumbles down beside the pantry. Her arm is bitten by Joshua. She screams with shock but then releases herself._

"_Biting people is NOT NICE!" Gingerbread was referring to Joshua._

"_Says to the woman who baked me into a pie!" Joshua exclaimed viciously._

_Gingerbread snarled at the kid pie and then returns to her target. "Oh, I've got you now…" Ryohei, Lambo and Gokudera are trying to escape from the front door. Gingerbread runs over to them and Ryohei accidentally pushes Lambo towards the witch and lands on the ground, with Lambo on top of her._

"_Oh! Get off me, Humpty-Dumpty!" Ginger tries to push him off, but has no success._

"_Not until you promise to stop cooking with kids." Lambo said his condition._

"_Oh, never! It's my only joy in life…" Gingerbread despairingly insinuated _

"_Tsk! No wonder she's single." Ryohei pointed._

"_Oh! You ungrateful little puppet! "Gingerbread pushes Lambo, runs to the back; get an egg beater and runs off face to Ryohei and Gokudera. Lambo has trouble getting up but after a few heaves and follows after her._

"_WHAT did you say?" Gingerbread rolling the beater in their faces_

"_Uh, I'm just saying, that, maybe you're using desserts to fill some kind of void in your life?" Gokudera stressed fully answered with his hands up. He leans back for the worst, but all of a sudden, Gingerbread calms down and stops rolling the beater._

"_Well, I guess I am kind of lonely." Ginger lets out a sad cackle and paused and looks at Joshua. "I just kept that pie around so I'd have someone to talk to." And her tone switched into a vicious. "But he's mean!"_

"_Kid-cooker!" Joshua accused the witch for cooking him into a dessert._

"_You know, Prince charming wanders these woods all the time, just trolling for babes." Lambo pointed._

"_But he's not looking for a babe who is a troll!" Gokudera whispered to Lambo, But the good news, Gingerbread didn't hear their conversation._

"_Oh, He's a prince. He's not interested in a witch like me." Gingerbread walks to the table and sits in a chair and dropped her eggbeater in the table._

"_Aww, you're not a witch."Lambo trying to comfort, As Gingerbread looks at Lambo and He covered his mouth and holds his stomach. But He knows he might hurt Gingerbread's feelings so. "You're a hag at worse." Gingerbread bought that lie and Lambo looks to Ryohei with his grossed out face._

"_You know what? You just need a make over." Gokudera suggested, while on the inside. "WHAT! WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!" Gokudera goes behind the witch and pulls a chair for her to sit on._

"_You know: Style that hair, Shave that mole. Maybe a Mani-Pedi, Lambo take her feet._

"_I'll get some hot water." Ryohei left the house to get some hot water_

_Gingerbread is sitting down on the chair at this point and leans her foot over towards Lambo. He bends on down and finds that is a very large hairy, brown and ugly. Lambo walks over to Ryohei's side and cover his mouth to stop vomit from coming out._

"_Can we just push her in the oven?" Lambo used gestures with his hands pushing some n the oven. Gingerbread is fiddling her finger as the boys discuss what their next move should be._

_*Next Page*_

_A little while later, a lot of work has been down to the Magician's doll Gingerbread. She is standing in front of the boys with a completely new short hairdo, huge changes to her face, with a smooth complexion with no more facial flaws and she's wearing a white cloak with white witch hat with stars on top. She is admiring her new look as the boys whistle._

"_Do your really think I'm pretty?" Gingerbread asked happily with smile in her face._

"_Gorgeous." Gokudera lied_

"_Stunning" Lambo answered_

"_Speechless" Ryohei answered honestly._

"_Aw, Quick , Someone eat my eyes. Egh! Joshua was disgusted after her extreme "Makeover"_

"_Shut your pie hole!" Gokudera whispered to Joshua. Joshua sighs and rolls his eyes as an answer._

"_So, who'd you fix me up with? Prince Charming?"_

"_Close!" Gingerbread claps her hands together excidedly as Lambo goes to the door and whistles loudly. Ken, The squirrel from earlier on , Slowly chugs to the door with a small bundle of flowers. He doesn't look happy, and Gingerbread isn't really impressed._

"_Ready? Toots?" Ken wasn't really into this, Ryohei originally went outside to get some hot water, But the boxer threaten the squirrel instead._

"_Okay!" Gingerbread reluctantly agreed and goes over to Ken. "So, where are you taking me?"_

"_Some place dark." Ken chucks the flowers to Gingerbread and walks out the door. Gokudera and Lambo wondered where did the squirrel come from, Ryohei look away guilty for a moment, But Gingerbread turns to them and still eager for her date._

"_Well, goodbye!" Gingerbread waves at the boys out the door after Woody. The boys look at each other with relief. But Gokudera was a bit unease._

"_What's wrong Octopus head?" Ryohei asked Gokudera._

"_I don't know, but for some reason something's missing?"_

" _Missing how?"_

"_I don't know."_

_To be continue…_

* * *

><p><em>Teaser:<br>_

Joshua: You three were fantastic! Kudos to three of you? *Claps*

Gokudera: Well, at least its over. *Leaves*

Joshua: Anyways, Here's the last script *gives* _yet?_

Francis: Wait a minute, I'm the harp?

Joshua: Pretty much.

Ryohei: Then, what's my role?

Joshua: You're Jack's older brother.

Ryohei: *Sweat dropped*

Joshua: Sorry, Ryohei-nii.

* * *

><p>Sneakpeak or Spoiler.<p>

Vongola International school is the most prestigious schools in the world, It is located in Washington D.C in America. And the rank 1st in the most disciplined school in the world, The rules in that school is stricly implemented. Vongola Primo is the president of the school and his guardians are the SATL of all Subjects.

The school 500 hectares of land, The main building is a 10-storey building, 1st floor: The Lobby (Including the Registar,Cashier ,Finance, School supplies), 2nd floor: English and Literature classrooms, 3rd floor: Science of Health,Biology,Chemisty and Macrophysics classrooms. (Including the School Clinic), 4th floor: Illusion classes (For illlusionist only) and Combat training classroom, 5th floor: will be MAPE which stands for Music,Arts,Physical Education (The swimming pool is the back of the school), 6th floor: Social Studies classrooms, 7th floor: Christian Living (The study of Religion of Christianity)

Behind the school's main building are student's paradise, The school has a Restaurants,Mini mall, Internet Cafe, Coffee shops with Wi-fi connectivity. This school also has Dorms are like hotels. But it has 2 beds, with living acommodations, Clean kitchen and Bathroom, With airconditioned rooms and Wi-Fi Conncectivity. But there's a catch, If you behave like a proper Student and Your Grades are high enough, Your payments will be free for 1 month.

This school is impossible to get in. Unless you know someone, If your rich (Still firguring out) or Your perfect to be a candidate and/or Acceptable for scholarship.

Sorry this is the information I got, Next chapter will be final hint for my crossover, The 4th chapter is a teaser


	3. Jack and his little brother Ryohei

This is the last chapter of my sneek preview of my crossover. This is the laste part Jack and the beanstalk, But this time Jack has a little brother.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Once Upon A Vongola chapter 3: Jack and the Beanstalk.<p>

Back in English class, there are even more students asleep than before. Ryohei is only barely awake... Tsuna is at the front desk looking bored out of his brains and Rex is yawning away. Sr. Mitchell is at the blackboard still talking away, completely oblivious to snoring going on behind him. He is still writing her timeline and it is longer than before.

"Now by the end of the eighteenth century, after years of women being treated like cattle, we finally saw the birth of feminism." Sr. Mitchell is still blabbering about the lesson and completely oblivious about his class. Ryohei's breaking point, His head thumps down on the desk as he falls asleep. The screen fades into his daydream… then it's his turn to picture a fairy-tale.

_Ryohei's daydream:_

_This time it's the parody of Jack and the Beanstalk. Or should I say, Jack and his little brother Ryohei. Mitchell is wearing a white shirt, Brown shorts with suspenders with brown shoes. He is standing outside his house._

_"Jack! Ryohei!" Mitchell is calling his two sons._

_Dan, who is dressed up in a green suit like young boy, with Ryohei is like a kid in a yellow suit like his little brother, comes from behind through the bush._

_"What?" Dan whines while his little brother sucking his little thumb._

_"Oh! I need you to go to the market and sell our cow." Mitchell hands Dan a whipping stick. Over at the other side, Joshua, who is dressed completely like a cow, is leaning on a tree stump with a dignified and snobbish attitude in his stance._

_"You're calling ME a cow?" Mitchell was shocked by his attitude, looks at Joshua with offense. He pushes Dan and Ryohei towards the cow._

_"We need the money for food." Mitchell said with a nod._

_"What's wrong with a hamburger?" Dan sarcastically joke then Joshua and Ryohei slaps him and Dan turns to him. "Hey! Keeps your hoofs to yourself. Come on. MOOOOOOOOOOOOVE."_

_"Hahaha Never heard that before." Joshua laughs then sarcastically jokes_

_Dan, Ryohei and Joshua walks off together, Sr. Mitchell rolls his head and went to the house._

_Dan is following behind Joshua who's giving Ryohei a ride, then Dan stops his track and give off a big sigh._

_"My feet are tired. I'm really thirsty" Dan whined then the cow put little Ryohei down to the ground. While Dan deviously looks at Joshua "I sure could use a glass of milk."_

_"Don't even think about it." Joshua stops his idea. "Just hurry up and sell me already."_

_"All right. Come on, let's go." Dan said with an unhappy tone, Dan leads Joshua and Ryohei away. Out from the woods, a weird person approaches. He is wearing a black vest and is selling knick-knacks inside his vest._

_"Hey! Psss. Psss. Wanna' buy some beans?" As the person opens his left vest, revealing lots of watches._

_"Those are watches." Ryohei point out._

_"Opps, I'm sorry. Wrong side." Then the person closes his left side the reveals his right vest, revealing heaps of beans attached._

_"Beans? What kind of idiot do you think I am?" Dan pointed._

_Then the person shows Dan a bag full of beans on his hand. "But these are magic beans." He waves the bag full of beans under Dan's chin._

_"In that case, deal!" Dan immediately agrees to the deal, He takes the beans and pushes the cow to the person._

_"He's all yours." Dan hands the person the stick. "You're gonna need this." The person takes the stick while Dan smiles as he looks at the beans._

_"Oni, Dad is gonna be angwy." Ryohei tells Dan the worst punishment._

_"Dad is gonna love these!"_

_But it's the exact opposite, Back outside the house, Sr. Mitchell has the beans in his hand is looking ta Dan with disgrace._

_"You traded our cow for these beans?" Mitchell asked Dan with disgrace as he slaps Dan in the back of his head. He looks at him, hurt._

_"In retrospect, I guess I should've traded him for a helmet." Dan rubs his swollen spot while Mitchell sighs and walks away. Dan follows him and speaks with hope. "You know, they are magic beans."_

_"Oh yeah, they made our food budget disappear! Look, there is no such thing as magic beans." Mitchell throws the beans in the ground. Then suddenly the ground rumbles a giant tree grew in a few seconds and goes so high that leave the three to stare up at the sky to see the top._

_"Glad that didn't happen inside oni-chan's pocket." Little Ryohei pointed at the tree. Mitchell walks closer to the tree and inspects something. He pulls off a green bean._

_"Well, I guess we can eat green beans for the rest our lives." Mitchell hopefully have the chance to eat._

_"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, What? No, No, No. I'm gonna climb up there see if there's a food court." Dan points up the tree and ran closer to the tree. "We'll be right back." Dan starts climbing the tree._

_Ryohei ran to the tree "I'm coming too!" Ryohei yelled at Dan from the bottom and began to climb the tree._

_Mitchell stands aside the tree and watches his sons climbing the tree. "Yeah, That what your mother said."_

_A little while later, Dan and Ryohei finally made it to the top, Dan helps his little brother up then finally steps into a little entrance in the castle. Dan and Ryohei takes a sigh of as the brothers looks down._

_"Wow. What a view from up here." Dan sighs and went inside to the house._

_Dan and Ryohei enters the castle with a smile, Inside is like an apartment-like house with a bed , living room , kitchen and a dining room with so much food like a buffet. There is a giant doll and a teddy bear sitting at the table._

_"YAY, supper! Please let it not be beans." Dan ran to the table and picks up a donut from the table and fins it very squeaky and plastic. "Plastic?" He discards the squeaky donut at the table and looks around all the toys._

_"Ohhhh. This is some kind of massive dollhouse." Dan talked to himself while Ryohei approaches his big brother._

_"Well, that kinda explains the bed." Ryohei pretending to have humped back while minding the pain._

_Dan shook his head and approaches the teddy bear and touches it. "But who would have one this giant?"_

_The ground starts to rumble. There are giant footsteps approaching the brothers and a loud, intimidating voice that "Fi FiE FO FUMB! I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A HOOLIGAN!"_

_"Uh-oh." The brothers were worried because the giant is right behind their toes._

_The brothers began to look around for a place to hide and decides the best thing to do is to blend in with the doll and the teddy bear. But Ryohei found a hiding spot under the plastic bed, Dan sits down in between them and holds his arms out in a still gesture, keeping a smiley face. His hand stops the bear from failing to the ground. The then person's face is seen in o huge close-up at the door from which Dan and Ryohei entered. He has a blonde hair._

_"Hmm. I could've sworn I smelled hooligan. I…I think I'm getting a cold. Ahh…ACHOOOO!" The person releases a massive sneeze. The wind from his nose flies through the house and shakes the atmosphere a little. The person walks away from the door and the blue sky is seen once again. Ryohei slips away from his hiding place while Dan gets up._

_"EWWW! You should cover that honker." Dan was completely disgusted about the person he sneezed up._

_"I agree! IT just plain gross." Ryohei wipes any germs in his shirt._

_"Honker? Are you talking to me?" A female voice caught their attention as Dan and Ryohei thinks that is the doll at the table so they lean closer to have a closer inspection. But no response._

_"Over here! HONK!" Over by the fireplace, It was London in a fluffy dress and a yellow beak at her mouth. She's dress like a goose. She waves to Dan and Ryohei and waddles over to him. The brother sees her with a smile while Dan sees her like a potentially good item._

_"Oh, A goose now we're talking! Hey, wanna' come to my place for…dinner?" Dan asked the goose while Ryohei gasped in shocked what he was planning."_

_London gasped with joy "Sure! What are we having? Pizza? Oh, I love pizza. HONK!" London accepted Dan invitation._

_"Actually, I was thinking a nice goose-liver pâté." Dan looking at London while fondling London's feathers._

_"Oh, that sounds delicious…" London realizes Dan's plan. "Wait a minute…"_

_Dan plucks a feather from London. She screeches and waddles away, but doesn't get far when she needs to stop._

_"HONK!" London releases a golden egg from her you-know-where. Dan picks up the golden egg in disbelief._

_"WOW! A golden egg!" Dan yelped_

_"Mm-hm." London Nodded in agreement_

_"Ah, that does not belong to you!" A person walks in the frame. Is Joshua wearing brown clothes and has half a harp sticking out of his chest. London runs and hides behind Ryohei._

_"Huh, And just what are you supposed to be?" Dan asked Joshua and looking at Joshua's chest. Dan brushes Joshua's harp strings._

_"Hahaha. STOP IT! THAT TICKLES! I'm a harp. And YOUR'RE not supposed to be here." Joshua replied to Dan._

_"I try to tell him, But NO…" Ryohei elbowed himself while sitting on the bed._

_"Mind your own business." Dan hardly plucks one of Joshua's strings._

_"OW! Quick playing me!" Joshua being defensive._

_The ground starts rumbling in the ground again. The four in the roo almost lost their balance then the giant is approaching._

_"FI FIE FO FUMB! Fanky, where did I leave my pocket hanky?"_

_Joshua responded then Dan runs over to the table in the middle of the room and throws the teddy bear of his seat and takes the place, sitting down with a charming grin._

_"THEIF! THEIF! THEIF!" Joshua called the giant there's thief while pointing down the thief._

_The giant arrives and the eye looking in the door. "Where"_

_"There! HONK!" Joshua, London and Ryohei pointed Dan as the thief while Dan glared at his little brother._

_"Thanks a lot!" Dan said angrily at Ryohei. The Dan stood up._

_"You! YOU"RE TRYING TO STEAL MY GOOSE AND MY HARP?" The giant angrily asked Dan while London snatches her golden egg back._

_"Well, Actually just the goose. The harp is annoying." Dan replied while Joshua was insulted._

_"You DARE steal from a giant?" The giant asked Dan. While Dan walks closer to the door and looks out at the giant._

_"You're kind of short for a giant, aren't you?" Dan pointed out._

_"I happen to be SIXTY FEET TALL!" Dan pauses and puts his hand on his hips and giving him a look making the giant embarrassed "Okay, fifty-nine and a half._

_"What's with the doll house?" Dan asked._

_"It's…for my niece." The giant confessed while London looks at Joshua with confusion. But the giant continues forcefully. "If you are through talking, I am going to smash you to bits!_

_Joshua walks forward "YEAH!" then raised his arm with victory._

_"..With my harp." The giant finished._

_"WHAT?" Joshua starts to shudder in fear._

_*Next Page*_

_Back down on the ground, Mitchell is outside collecting lumber. He drops a piece of lumber when Dan, Ryohei comes running towards their dad, followed by Joshua_

_"HELP! HELP!" Dan and Ryohei were screaming. "There a giant after us!" Dan pointing upwards warned about the incoming thereat._

_But their dad doesn't believe Dan. "Oh, please. This is just like the time you cried wolf."_

_"No really! He-he lives up there and he's got some kind of goose that lays golden eggs!" Dan explained everything but Mitchell still doesn't believe him._

_"Yeah, right." Mitchell answered_

_"HONK!" London honked_

_From above a golden egg drops down onto Mitchell's head and then falls to the ground. He looks at it and then looks at and then looks Dan with confusion._

_"Hurts, doesn't it?_

_"FI FIE FO FUMB! I'M going to eat you all up. YUM!" The people saw the giant. He is standing up tall and the people on the ground are look up at him. The top of the beanstalk is covered by a cloud._

_"IT is a giant! ARGH!" Mitchell slaps Dan on the back of the head again. "WHY DID LEAD HIM BACK HERE?"_

_"STOP SMACKING ME!" Dan was completely frustrated._

_"Oh, I'm just trying to wake you up! Hoping this is all a dream.." Mitchell keeps on smacking Dan across the back of his head, but it doesn't seem to awaken him._

_"Wait, maybe I can help." Joshua plays some strings on his harp and as the music plays. The dream slowly fades away and back to the class room of Vongola International School._

*Back to Reality*

Sr. Mitchell is still talking to the black board, unaware his class is all asleep.

"This is when the Brothers Grimm wrote them all down in a book." Sr. Mitchell finally put down the chalk and finally finishes the lectures on the board.

"Giant…" Ryohei was mumbling in his sleep. Sr. Mitchell doesn't look to see that he is asleep.

"Yes, Sasagawa-kun. A giant book." Sr. Mitchell finally sits down on his desk and opens up an old, giant book. "But don't worry, there are lots of pictures." Mitchell added.

Ryohei fumbles around his desk in his sleep. He is still living in his dream. "Go, Smack him to the extreme" Ryohei's tone wasn't in his usual shouting his phrase. But keeps mumbling in his sleep. Sr. Mitchell is still oblivious to the fact that his entire class is asleep as he looks down through the boo.

"Oh, Ryohei. You can yell your phrase after this class in your class with Colonello.

Then the entire class was fast asleep when Joshua starts snoring. Cailey is asleep, as with Gokudera, London, Vioreta and Kira. Rex is on the floor sleeping with Francis and starts drooling and Tsuna, Yamamoto , Ryohei and the other students are asleep on their desk Joshua snorts and scratches himself. Sr. Mitchell finally takes a look. He closes the book and looks at his class.

"Oh. It seems I put my entire class to sleep, maybe their right. I can be a bit boring sometimes." Mitchell talks to himself then scratches his head with embarrassment.

For a moment he seems a bit upset. But he looks at his watch then grabs his satchel. "Well, the good news is my class period is over. Time to go to Starbucks for some coffee." Sr. Mitchell chuckles and tip-toes out of the classroom, leaving the students to sleep peacefully. He closes the door out the hall, then he was surprised by the president.

"Oh, Primo." Mitchell greets the higher position.

"Well, how's the class? Did you enjoy your first day of teaching?" The first generation Vongola Boss asked the smart boy.

"It was a breeze, The students were nice to me, yet they still have a little trouble understanding. The lesson." Mitchell scratches his head with embarrassment.

"It's no trouble at all." Primo smiled at his employee. "We understand some students were having a bit trouble getting to know our new teachers. It just normal, so let's just let nature takes its course." Primo added a little wisdom to Mitchell

"Would you like to come with me for some coffee, Primo?" Mitchell invited the president to have some coffee.

"I would be delighted. This is my chance to get to know you better." Primo smiled then accompany Mitchell to the coffee.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> Joshua why do you hav to hit me so many times.

**Joshua:** Nothing, I just don't like you.

The uniform contest results are already in, I will present the winner on my crossover. YAY YOU!

Please Read and Review


End file.
